Good broad band RF capacitances with minimal parasitic, especially minimal inductances to avoid resonances, are very important for many RF applications, such as bias tees. Some chip capacitors are available for use on substrate materials for microstrip or coplanar waveguides, however broadband capacitors for use in coaxial lines are not available. Since coaxial lines have much less insertion loss than transmission lines on substrates, such as microstrip or coplanar waveguide, it would be very desirable to have broadband capacitors for coaxial lines.